A Titan's Favorite Color is Green
by Evil Maniac of DOOM
Summary: After Beast boy breaks a beaker, Raven and Starfire black out. And! To make matters worse, the first person they see they fall in love with, and guess who it is, Beast boy! Now, the two are competing for Beast boys' heart.
1. Chapter 1

**A Titan's Favorite Color is Green**

In a laboratory, a little off the coast of Jump City, we see a professor and the Teen Titans. The professor was going over his clip board and talking to himself. He looked to be around in his late 40's to 50's and wore a white lab coat. He also wore brown glasses and had blue eyes. On the opposite side of him, stood the Teen Titans.

Robin and Cyborg were looking at the gadgets that were lying about, Raven was quietly reading a book in the back of the room, Starfire was looking at the glorious ocean, out the window, and Beast boy was poking at a beaker, filled with a blue liquid. "Don't touch that!" the professor said to Beast boy with concern. "Why dude?" Beast boy asked, not really caring. "Because! If you break it, it could melt off your skin!" the professor exclaimed. Beast boy immediately backed away from the beaker, not wanting to have his skin melted off.

Robin stopped at what he was looking at and walked over to the professor. "May I ask something, professor?" Robin asked. "Sure, and please, just call me Damian" Damian said with a smile. "Okay, Damian. Why are we here?" Robin asked. "Ah, yes. Follow me" Damian said and motioned the Titans to follow him, and they did.

The five Titans followed Damian into a room, filled up with nothing more than beakers and a few machines. Damian walked over to a counter and picked up a small device that looked like a fusion of a barcode scanner and a TV remote. "What is that, friend Damian?" Starfire asked with interest. "This is my greatest invention yet! The…… Weak-a-tron!" Damian proclaimed with a very happy smile. "The _Weak-a-tron_?" Raven asked, not really impressed with the name.

"I'm still working on the name, so give me some credit" Damian said to Raven. "Huh, what does it do?" Robin asked, very interested. "With this, you can turn any rock-hard villain into a wore-down weakling. They wouldn't even have the strength to pick up a chair!" Damian said, cheerfully. "Wow! Amazing!" Cyborg exclaimed. Beast boy looks like he is about to die from the boredom of not doing anything, but in the corner of his left eye, he see's a small and shiny beaker filled up with a pink liquid.

Beast boy immediately walks over to it and checks it out. He looks at it with extreme thought…….and pokes it. "This could help us with all the crimes in Jump City!" Robin said with excitement. "Yup. Hey, where's your green friend?" Damian asked. "He's right beside Rav--" Robin stops himself, when he see's that Beast boy isn't beside Raven.

"Yo, BB! Where are ya?" Cyborg yelled out. "I'm right behind you guys" Beast boy said, without moving away from the beaker. The five turn around to see Beast boy still poking at the beaker. "NO! Get away from that!" Damian yelled. "What was that?" Beast boy asked, but mistakenly knocked the beaker off the counter while turning to the others.

The beaker fell to the floor and shattered everywhere. The liquid quickly turned into a pink gas and floated upward. "RUN!" Damian yelled and ducked behind a counter. Robin hide under a stool, Cyborg ran out of the room, and Beast boy jumped out the window. Raven and Starfire tried to fly out the window, but the mist quickly covered them and then suddenly…….they blacked out.

Cyborg came back into the room, Beast boy flew in as a bird and changed back into normal, and Robin & Damian got up from their hiding places. "Raven! Starfire!' Beast boy yelled and ran up to the two, who were on the floor, out cold. The other three came up too and Cyborg examined them. "We better take them back to the tower, Robin" Cyborg said while picking up Starfire. "Right, Beast boy you carry Raven" Robin said while running out the room.

"Right!" Beast boy said and picked up Raven, then turned into a large vulture, and flew out the door. "WAIT! COME BACK!" Damian yelled, while running toward Robin. "Don't worry! We'll be back professor Damian" Robin said and dashed off the catch up to Cyborg. Damian stopped and looked at the ground. "I feel sorry for whoever the first person those two see, after they wake up" Damian said to himself, with a frown.

A/N : I don't own any of the characters, except for Damian. Also, give to me reviews… OF DOOM! And tell me what you think. Another thing, I will continue my Ben 10 fan fiction. I just have to get all the chapters in my head, before I write them.


	2. The Raven awakes!

**A Titan's Favorite Color is Green Part 2**

It has been four hours since the beaker accident. The two titans were taken back to the tower and placed in the recovery room. All three of the boy's took turns to check on the two, if anything was going wrong.

Beast boy had just came into the room, when he suddenly heard grunting noises from Raven. It sounded like she was having a bad dream. Beast boy picked up a magazine and started to read the article about superhero's. _"This is all MY fault! I'm such a moron!" _Beast boy said to himself. He looked over to check on Starfire, who had a blank expression on her face.

"_I just HAD to touch that STUPID beaker! Then again, is was very shiny. I like shiny stuff" _Beast boy said with anger and joy. Beast boy looked up from the article and saw that it was 8:46 p.m. Beast boy went back to his magazine and flipped the page.

Raven, slowly, opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was that Beast boy knocked over a beaker and…..that was it! Her vision was all blurry. She couldn't make out anything, except for something green that was in front of her. When her vision came back she realized that it was Beast boy.

Raven just stared at him with an odd look on her face. She was gaining this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she didn't know why? Raven slowly sat up from her position and looked around. She saw Starfire, still asleep and turned back to Beast boy. "Beast boy? Wh-what happened?" Raven asked, breaking the silence.

"Raven! DUDE!" Beast boy almost shouted. He immediately threw away the magazine and hugged her. Raven turned all red from embarrassment, but luckily, Beast boy didn't notice. "I'm SO SORRY! I'll never touch another beaker EVER AGAIN!" Beast boy cried with happiness. "What happened when the beaker broke?" Raven asked, while trying to hold her embarrassment.

"You and Starfire fell unconscious! We took you guys back to the tower and made sure you were okay. I so sorry! This is all my fault!" Beast boy wailed with sadness.

For some odd reason, Raven wanted to squeeze Beast boy so bad, but she had no idea why. "I'm going to go get Cy and Robin, okay?" Beast boy asked. "Okay" Raven simply replied. Beast boy quickly ran out of the room with joy.

Raven stared down at the floor and thought to herself. _"Why did I have that weird feeling in stomach? And why did I turn all red when Beast boy hugged me? Could I……be in love with him!?"_ Raven asked herself and shrugged. _"I think about it later" _Raven said to herself and got out of the bed.

A/N: Tell me what you think and also, Starfire will wake up in the next chapter.


	3. Starfire's awakening and feelings found!

A Titan's Favorite Color is Green Part 3

It's been 45 minutes after Raven woke up and Beast boy left the room, to go get the others. The three asked if she was okay when they were in the common room. She said that she was fine and the boy's decided that they should watch a movie, until Starfire woke up. Beast boy picked _"Madagascar 2 Escape to Africa" _since he felt like watching a comedy movie, at the moment. Raven, instead of reading her book, as usual, decided to sit by Beast boy and watch.

The two were easily eating popcorn while Beast boy constantly asked if she were okay. She didn't mind that Beast boy was making sure she was fine, but it made her feel……_odd? _They were half-way through the movie when both of the two reached for some popcorn and their hands touched in the bowl. The two immediately looked at each other. Beast boy was blushing a little, while Raven had to turn her head away from him, since she was all red again from embarrassment.

The next thing the four knew was that a window suddenly cracked and a lamp blew up. "I better go check on Starfire!" Beast boy immediately said to the others and ran out the common room, which made Raven calm down…a little.

"_What's WRONG with ME? First, I get this weird feeling in me! THEN, I turn red from embarrassment when he hugged me AND NOW, I turn red….AGAIN! When our hands met! Either I'm going crazy, like Mumbo, or I'm REALLY in love with Beast boy!" _Raven said to herself and looked at the two remaining Titans in the room.

Beast boy entered the recovery room and looked over to Starfire. She still had that blank expression on her face. Beast boy walked over to her and sat a-cross her and Beast boy started to think while taking quick glances at Starfire, to make sure she was fine.

"_DUDE! What is with me? I mean, sure, our hands met, but…when I looked at Raven, I saw something totally different than I expected! She actually had to TURN away FROM ME! Usually when I try to get her to laugh or do anything with me, she'd give me a nasty or cold look, but she turned away and I think I saw her turn red! Then, a window cracked and a lamp blew up! Is it possible that..that Raven…….likes me! NAW! That couldn't b--" _Beast boy thought train is stopped when suddenly, Starfire began to toss and turn.

Beast boy quickly got up and looked at her. In a few seconds, Starfire slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "Starfire!" Beast boy almost yelled. "Friend Beast boy?" Starfire asked, while sitting up. She looked around the room and back at Beast boy.

For some reason, she had a weird feeling in her stomach all of a sudden! She didn't feel sick, but what was it?

"What happened friend Beast boy?" Starfire asked with concern. "Well, I broke a beaker at Damian's lab and it made you and Raven unconscious. So, we took you two back to the tower, to make sure you girls where okay" Beast boy said with sadness. "Where's friend Raven?" Starfire asked, while looking around. "She's already up" Beast boy said with a smile.

Starfire suddenly had an urge to give Beast boy a large-but-soft hug, but she didn't know why? _"What is this feeling that I am feeling? Do I normally feel this?" _Starfire asked herself and looked at Beast boy, who at the time was checking Starfire's heartbeat on the computer.

"_Is this feeling because of friend Beast boy? I must think of this later" _Starfire said to herself and got out of the bed.

"You seem perfectly fine, but I'm not computer-wiz so yeah" Beast boy calmly said to Starfire. "Where are the other Titans?" Starfire asked. "Their in the common room, watching a movie" Beast boy said to Starfire, who then, quickly picked him up and carried him. "Well, then we shall join our friends in the watching of the movie!" Starfire said while carrying Beast boy out the recovery room. Starfire looked down at Beast boy, who wasn't struggling or fighting to get down (_why would he? HA HA! I make myself laugh!_). For some reason, she wanted to cuddle him, like there was no tomorrow and just hold him tightly, but……_why?_

Before the two got into the common room, Starfire put Beast boy down and the two walked in. "Hello, friends!" Starfire said and the other three turned around and greeted her. "Are you okay Starfire?" Robin immediately asked with concern. "Yes, I am okay. Beast boy checked me on the computer and said that I was perfectly fine" Starfire answered. "That's good!" Cyborg said and went back to watching the movie, which was almost done (_The part where Alex and his dad are dancing in front of the New Yorkers!)._

Beast boy sat beside Raven and slowly looked at her. She had her hood on, so Beast boy couldn't see much of her face. He just went back to watching the movie. Suddenly, Starfire sat beside Beast boy! The boy stared at Starfire for a few seconds, until she noticed.

"Is something wrong, friend Beast boy?" Starfire asked, concerned. "Nothing! It's just that you usually sit beside Robin!" Beast boy said. "Oh! Well, it's just that I feel more comfortable over here today" Starfire calmly replied to Beast boy. "Oh, okay" Beast boy said and the two turned to watch the rest of the movie.

After the movie went off, everybody decided they would go to bed. Everyone went to their rooms and went to sleep, _except_ for Starfire and Raven.

"_I nee-NO! I MUST know if I'm in love with Beast boy! And, their's only one person that can tell me if I'm in love with Beast boy…..love" _Raven said to herself and started to mediate and drifted off into her own mind. _Meanwhile_, in Starfire's room, we see that she is pacing back and forth in a circle.

"_Why do I have those strange feelings coming from inside me? I do not think that I am feeling sick or ill. Well, let me see. First! I gain that feeling when I woke from my slumber and saw friend Beast boy. Then! While I was carrying him to the common room, I wanted to cuddle him and…..hug him. THAT'S IT! I…must be…in love with Beast boy! Those ears do make him look cute, though! I shall try to see if friend Beast boy likes me, as well, tomorrow!" _Starfire said to herself and slipped into bed.

_Meanwhile_, in the Raven's mind, we see Raven just showing up. "Love, where are you?" Raven yelled. Suddenly, another Raven show's up, but this one is wearing pink/red and she is cuddling a Beast boy plushie.

"Yes?" Love asked. "I need to ask yo--" Raven stop's herself when she see's the Beast boy plushie. "Is that…a plushie?!" Raven almost screamed. "It's my little Beasty boy plushie!" Love said in a little lovely voice, while cuddling it. "I take it that I'm in love with Beast boy?" Raven asked.

"You sure do! BIG TIME!" Love said. "I figured" Raven said, in her usual tone. "Can I go now? I need to formulate a plan to get Beasty boy" Love asked. "Yeah, sure, whatever" Raven said, not paying attention to what Love said. Love left and Raven got out of her mind.

"So, I'm in love with Beast boy! His green skin always did spark an interest in me. Oh well" Raven said out loud and went to crawl into bed.

A/N : Tell me what you think AND this is my longest chapter EVER! IN THE HISTORY OF MY WRITING! So, yay!


	4. Morning with a kiss!

A Titan's Favorite Color is Green Part 4

The next morning, Beast boy woke up to find the sun right in his eyes. He quickly got off the bed and turned into a cat. He stretched for a few good minutes and then turned back to normal. Beast boy turned his head to see that it was 8:35 a.m.

"_Robin and Cyborg are probably, already up" _Beast boy said to himself and ran out his room. Beast boy casually walked to the common room and sure enough, Robin was up on the main computer, checking on some of the villains in jail.

"You're an early bird" Beast boy said and then proceeded to laugh at his own joke. "Very funny" Robin said, ignoring the joke. "Is Cy up?" Beast boy asked while putting some tofu bacon and eggs on a pan. "He's in the garage, fixing the T-car" Robin replied. "Figures" Beast boy simply said.

The two didn't talk too each other after that. Robin stayed on the computer until he left for his room. Beast boy ate his tofu bacon and eggs in silence, while watching the nature channel. At about 8:55, Raven came into the room. She quickly went over to the counter to get a cup of tea.

"Morning Raven" Beast boy said to her. "Good morning to you too Beast boy" Raven replied and left the room. At around 9:05, Starfire came into the room.

"Hello friend Beast boy. Did you sleep well last night?" Starfire asked while floating over to him. "I did, thanks Star!" Beast boy said to Starfire and smiled. This made her giggle. "What is it that you are watching?" Starfire asked. "The nature channel" Beast boy replied to Starfire.

"Are the other Titans up yet?" Starfire asked and sat down beside Beast boy. "Raven and Robin went to their rooms and Cyborg is fixing the T-car" Beast boy replied to her.

The two sat in silence until, Starfire broke it. "Friend Beast boy?" Starfire asked. "Yeah Star?" Beast boy asked. "I was just wondering? What do think of me, as a friend?" Starfire asked with concern.

"Well, to tell you the truth. I don't know how! I mean! Your nice, kind, smart, and a whole lot of other things! You could probably get along with just about anyone!" Beast boy said to Starfire.

"Oh thank you, friend Beast boy. That means a lot too me!" Starfire said sweetly and picked Beast boy up off the ground, in a hug. After a few seconds she placed him down, back onto the couch. "No problem Star" Beast boy said and turned back to the TV to watch the rest of the show.

"_I do not believe it! Friend Beast boy has called me nice, kind, and smart. And just for being his friend! I wonder what he thinks of me, if he really does like me?" _Starfire asked herself and looked over to see Beast boy.

Suddenly, for some reason Starfire wanted to kiss him. He looked so beautiful in her eyes. The two were always nice to each other and were easily able to help one another, even if it was something that was not _"right"_. Starfire stared at Beast boy for a few minutes, luckily he didn't notice. Suddenly, Starfire got a little closer to Beast boy.

Beast boy suddenly, felt something soft against his cheek and when he turned around, he say Starfire, blushing and giggling.

"D-did yo-you just k-kis-kiss m-me on the cheek?" Beast boy stampered. "Yes friend Beast boy" Starfire said. Beast boy immediately turned all red with embarrassment. "Why?" Beast boy asked while turning, trying to hide his embarrassment. "It was for the nice comment you made of me. I thought that you deserved something more than just a normal Earth hug. I must leave to check up on the others, okay?" Starfire said and left the room.

Beast boy immediately fell off the couch and got right up and started to pace around the room.

"_DUDE! Starfire just KISSED ME! I really hope no one saw that! Why would she kiss me? Oh yeah, because of that comment about her, but I always made comments to her and she'd usually just laugh, but today she KISSED me! SHE FREAKING KISSED ME!" _Beast boy yelled to himself and pulled on his hair.

"_Though, that was pretty nice of her. I wonder if I can--NO! Robin would KILL me if I asked her for another kiss. God! First with Raven AND now Starfire! This is going to be a tough week, I just know it" _Beast boy said to himself and went to the fridge to grab a soda.


	5. It's the end of the world! Not really!

**A Titan's Favorite Color is Green Part 5**

The day was pretty much normal after the kiss from Starfire. The titans did their normal routine. Cyborg stayed and fixed the T-car(_for whatever reason_), Robin trained in the training room, Starfire went to the mall, Raven stayed in her room, and Beast boy stayed in the common room, watching TV. It was around 5:36 when Raven came into the common room. She went over to the counter to pour her some more tea.

"You sure do love tea, don't ya,?" Beast boy asked, while watching a program about cats(_Cat's 101). _"Yes, I do love tea, it's good for you, I think?" Raven said in her usual tone. "Hey! I could check that up, see if it's true!" Beast boy said out loud and got up from the couch. "Why would you care?" Raven asked. "I'm bored! Sure, I can watch some of my favorite shows, but their mostly re-runs!" Beast boy whined.

"How about you go outside? Get some fresh air?" Raven asked while taking a sip of her tea. "Maybe" Beast boy simply replied. "How about you go train with robin or something" Raven said. "Naw, maybe lat--wait! I know!" Beast boy said. "What?" Raven asked, not caring.

"I'll play a video game!" Beast boy said and jumped onto the couch and took out his game station & controller. "Hey Raven, would you like to play with me? I'll let you pick!" Beast boy asked and turned to look at her. Raven stood there for a few good seconds, thinking about what to do.

"_Hello? Hey! Ravey go for it! It'll be your first step at getting Beasty boy!" _Love said to Raven, in her head. "_Did you just call me Ravey?" _Raven asked Love. _"Um…..I guess so? Sorry! I just want to have my little Beasty boy! I got caught up when he asked you!" _Love said to Raven. _"I guess so" _Raven said to Love. _"YIPPE!" _Love yelled in Raven's head, which caused her head to hurt a-little, but it quickly went away.

Raven stopped thinking and looked at Beast boy, who was just about to put in a game.

"I'll play with you" Raven said and then smiled. Beast boy quickly turned around to look at Raven. He had a confused look on his face.

"What did you say?" Beast boy asked, very concerned. "I said, I'll play you" Raven answered his question. Beast boy's jaw was on the ground and his eyes were the size of a table! This reaction caused Raven to giggle. Beast boy quickly snapped out of his reaction and ran up to Raven.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Raven?!" Beast boy almost yelled, while looking at Raven. "I am the real Raven, you idiot" Raven said, but not in an angry tone. "You look like Raven and sound like her, so you must be a robot! Did Slade send you!" Beast boy asked and carefully inspected her. While Beast boy was inspecting her, to see if she was a robot Raven turned a-little red.

"You don't seem to have an robotic parts, so……..I'll go get Cyborg!" Beast boy said and was about to run off, but Raven grabbed his by the shoulder. "Beast boy, I'm really Raven. NOT! A robot or a Cyborg! And, if I was? Don't you think I would have already killed you guys by now?" Raven asked and saw Beast boy thinking really hard.

"I guess your right? But, why would YOU want to play with ME?" Beast boy asked, still confused. "Well, didn't you ask me to play with you?" Raven said. "Ya, but I didn't expect for you to say yes!" Beast boy said. "Hey! I can enjoy things like video games and other stuff, can't I?" Raven asked. "Well of course!" Beast boy exclaimed.

"Well then, lets play" Raven said while flying over to the couch and picking up a controller. Beast boy also got onto the couch and picked up his controller. The two played _"Super Smash Brothers Brawl"_ with both of the two winning each game they played.

At around 6:07, Robin came into the common room and looked to see Raven and Beast boy, playing a video game. He screamed at the top of his lungs, like a little baby crying for something. Beast boy put the game on pause and the two turned around to look at Robin, who was hiding under the table. Then suddenly, Starfire and Cyborg ran in.

"What is wrong?!" Starfire asked with much concern. "RAVEN AND BEAST BOY WERE PLAYING A VIDEO GAME! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Robin screamed at the top of his lungs and ran out the room. Then Cyborg and Starfire looked at the two and ran also. Raven and Beast boy just sat their and…shrugged, then proceeded to go back into their game.

At about 6:18, the two stopped playing and turned off the game. Raven was in a victory pose, because she was the one who had won the final match.

"I won! Into your face, BB!" Raven said and then stopped when a salt shaker exploded from all of Raven's happiness. "You sure did, that was a really good game. Maybe another time?" Beast boy asked. "Sure" Raven replied.

"_Kiss him!" _Love shouted in Ravens head. _"What?" _Raven asked. _"You heard me. Kiss him!" _Love said. _"Why! I can't go so fast, I mean sure I've always kinda liked him, but not to flat out kiss him on the mouth! Not yet, anyway" _Raven told Love. _"Fine! How about on the cheek? Does that sound good to you?" _Love asked Raven with concern. _"Yes"_ Raven simply replied.

Beast boy was putting away the game station when suddenly, he felt something soft and warm against his cheek. When he looked around he saw Raven, blushing.

"Did y-you kiss me ON THE CHEEK?!" Beast boy almost screamed and fell to the floor. "Yes" Raven quietly said. "Why would you do that?" Beast boy asked while blushing madly. "Well, I wanted to thank you for allowing me to play that game with you! I haven't had that much fun in a long time!" Raven said and then left the common room.

"_My GOD MAN! Now Raven has kissed me! Though, hers was a-little bit better than Starfi-NO! I don't want Raven to know that I like her! But, she's so pretty and beautiful….and pretty! Dude, what do I do?"_ Beast boy asked himself and shrugged.

"_Man! I'm liking Raven and Starfire! It's a good thing they don't know I like both of them….or….do they? Naw! I'm talking crazy" _Beast boy said to himself and went to fix some tofu for dinner.

**A/N** : Tell me what you think, okay? Also, in the next chapter Raven and Starfire figure out that they are both in love with Beast boy. Let tha fighting begin!


	6. Feelings Found Out!

A Titan's Favorite Color is Green Part 6

It was around 8:43 when the other three titans came back into the common room to see Beast boy listening too some music on the radio.

"Huh? I guess it isn't the end of the world! Phew!" Robin said while looking around to make sure the world didn't blow up or they ended up in another dimension. Starfire and Cyborg walked over to Beast boy, who waved at them.

"Yo BB? Where's Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"She went to her room. I guess to meditate or read, I really don't know" Beast boy said with a shrug.

"Beast boy? Is Raven okay? Is she sick?" Starfire asked with concern since she never saw Raven play a game with Beast boy.

"Yeah, she's fine. I guess I finally got threw too her! Either that or she's still a robot bent on DESTROYING US ALL!" Beast boy said and then told the others what happened when Raven said she would play a game with him.

After the story, all of the four titans were laughing and Robin stopped.

"Hey, have you two had dinner yet?" Robin asked.

"I have, but I'm not sure about Raven?" Beast boy said.

"I shall go get Raven and see if she has had something to eat, okay?" Starfire said and flew out of the common room. Starfire flew over to Raven's door and knocked on it.

"Who is it?" Raven asked in her usual tone.

"Friend Raven? It is I Starfire! My I come in?" Starfire asked.

"Sure" Raven replied and opened the door. Starfire went in and Raven closed the door.

"Is everything alright? Are you guys still frightened from the scene earlier from this afternoon?" Raven asked and sat on her bed.

"No, no! Everything is fine now! I just came to see if you had anything to eat yet? Since, Beast boy said that he already ate and was not sure if you had eaten yet. I just wanted to make sure!" Starfire said and saw Raven in a thinking daze.

"Raven, is everything okay?" Starfire asked and Raven snapped out of her daze.

"Yeah, I was just thinking" Raven said and got up off her bed.

"What was it that you were thinking of?" Starfire asked with interest. Raven motioned Starfire to come closer to her and she did.

"Can you keep a secret?" Raven whispered to Starfire and she nodded.

"I'm in love with Beast boy" Raven whispered, which caused Starfire to back up and gasp!_"I-I can not BELIEVE IT! My friend Raven is in lo-love with Beast boy! MY LOVE! I can not allow her to have my Beast boy! No way!" _Starfire said to herself and glared at Raven.

"Starfi--" Raven try's to say, but gets cut off by Starfire.

"Raven, I wan…no I DEMAND that you not try to get Beast boy for your self!" Starfire said with somewhat anger forming into her voice.

"What! Why would you care?" Raven asked with concern.

"For I too am in love with Beast boy!" Starfire said and blushed, because she was embarrassed to say that in front of someone. Raven was shocked to the bone and just stared at Starfire.

"_WHAT! Starfire is in love with BEAST BOY TOO! But why? Sure they're good friends, but I never saw this coming! Plus, I thought she liked Robin!" _Raven said to herself.

"I thought you liked Robin?!" Raven asked and Starfire replied with a shrug.

"Well then, GET OUT!" Raven said and kicked Starfire out of her room. Starfire landed on the floor with a thud and got up.

"If you dare try to get close to him I'll……turn you into flaming ball of fire!" Starfire almost yelled.

"And if you try to get close to him I'll send YOU to another dimension! Plus, he likes me better!" Raven said through her door.

"Oh please! He likes ME better!" Starfire said and then Raven opened the door and she got right into Starfire's face.

"If you don't leave right now! I'll send you to another dimension where there is nothing but horrible giant creatures ready to devour you whole!" Raven said and gave Starfire an evil glare, who then quickly ran into the common room. The three titans looked at Starfire and asked if Raven needed anything.

"No, Raven is fine" Starfire simply said.

"What took you so long?" Robin asked and went to the counter to start fixing some food.

"We….had the girl talk" Starfire said and looked at Beast boy, who smiled and waved at her. Starfire also smiled and waved at him.

"_I'm going to make sure that Raven doesn't get any closer to Beast boy! Even if that means I have to do things I would never ever do! Because Beast boy, will be mine and NOT HER'S!" _Starfire said to herself and sat down in a chair.

**A/N :** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had many ideas on how to do this chapter but I couldn't pick one. Anyway, tell me what you think okay?


	7. A stroll in the Park

**A Titan's Favorite Color is Green Part 7**

The next morning, Beast boy slowly woke up from his dreams and got off of his bed. He looked at his clock which said 6:49 a.m.

"_I'm probably the only one up right now!" _Beast boy said to himself and proceeded to walk out his room. He walked toward the common room to fetch himself some tofu, but when he got in there he saw Raven, sipping some tea!

"Hey Raven! I didn't know you were up!" Beast boy said as he walked to the counter. Raven turned her head to look at Beast boy.

"Yeah well, I couldn't sleep this morning and I decided to come in here" Raven said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Beast boy asked while fixing some tofu.

"No! Actually, I had a really good dream. It's just that this rattling noise in my room or from some place wouldn't go away! It kept waking me up!" Raven said.

"What were dreaming about?" Beast boy asked with interest.

"Uh…nothing! Just…uh…when we were playing that game yesterday!" Raven said to cover up what she really had dreamt about last night, which was making out with Beast boy.

"Cool!" Beast boy replied with a smile as he sat down at the table to eat his tofu. When he was half-way done with his tofu, Raven asked a question.

"Hey Beast boy? Would you like to go into the park with me?" Raven asked with concern.

"Sure! Why not! But, after I finish eating and take a shower, okay?" Beast boy asked.

"No problem" Raven said in her usual tone and floated over to the counter to get some more tea. Beast boy finished his tofu and left to take a shower. Raven was left alone in the common room and started to think.

"_It'll be nice to have a stroll with Beast boy in the pa--" _Raven thinks but gets cut off by Love arriving.

"_Hey their Raven! How's it going?" _Love asked.

"_Oh, yeah Love. I'm fine. I just asked Beast boy if he wanted to go to the park with me!" _Raven said to Love.

"_REALLY! WHAT DID HE SAY!"_ Love screamed which caused Raven to gain a-little headache, but it went away.

"_He said yes and could you not scream? It kinda hurts!" _Raven asked Love.

"_Sorry! I didn't mean to scream" _Love said.

"_That's okay" _Raven said and then looked at the common room doors to see Beast boy walking in and he smiled to her. She returned the greeting with a hand wave.

"_You better go! Beast boy's here!" _Raven told Love.

"_Okay, but I'll be watching ya!" _Love said and left. Raven floated over to Beast boy.

"Ready?" Raven asked.

"Yeah! Just let me write a note, so the others won't think we've been kidnapped!" Beast boy said in a joking matter and then wrote a note and left it on the counter. The two walked out of the common room and left the tower, then proceeded to fly into the park. The two walked around and watched many scenes like, two squirrels fighting over a nut, a raccoon digging in a trash can, and a baby bird learning just how to fly. It was around 7:55, when Beast boy tripped and fell behind a hedge.

"Ouch!" Beast boy said as he hit the ground, but luckily it was only grass. Raven quickly flew to his side and helped him up.

"You okay?" Raven asked with much concern.

"Yeah, I'm fi--" Beast boy stopped himself when he looked forward and pointed.

"Beast…bo--?" Raven also stopped herself when she saw what was straight forward. It was the most beautiful thing ever! Fields of grass were covered in nothing but flowers. They were pink, blue, red, green, just name it! Everything was peaceful and quite and with the wind going, it made the flowers look as if they were dancing!

"Wow!" Both the two teens said as the turned to each other and when their faces met, they quickly turned away from embarrassment. Both turned red and decided to look back at the fields of flowers.

**Meanwhile At the Titan's Tower**

Starfire had just walked into the common room to see Robin and Cyborg eating some breakfast.

"Hello Robin! Hello Cyborg!" Starfire said while floating over to them.

"Hey Star!" Cyborg said and Robin waved to her. Starfire looked around and had a confused look on her face.

"Friends, where is Beast boy?" Starfire asked with much concern.

"Him and Raven went to the park" Robin said and pointed to the note on the counter. Starfire quickly went over to it and snatched it up and read it to herself.

"_WHAT! Beast boy has gone off with Raven to the park! This must be a way for Raven to become more at-tached to Beast boy! I must stop her! For the sake of my love!" _Starfire said and quickly flew out of the common room.

"Starfire! Where are you going!" Robin yelled and Starfire came back.

"Do not worry friends! I'm just going to check on Raven and Beast boy. I'll be back in a few minutes" Starfire said.

"Don't you want some breakfast?" Cyborg asked while getting up from his chair and putting his plate in the sink.

"I'll come and eat when I return, okay?" Starfire said and flew out of the common room and out of the tower.

"_I must stop her!" _Starfire said to herself and flew toward the park.

**A/N : **Tell me what you think okay? Plus, don't forget to go to my profile and check out my new poll! This one deals with Invader Zim crossover's!


	8. An Interference!

**A Titan's Favorite Color is Green Part 8**

At Beast boy and Raven, the two had sat down and were watching the fields of flowers. Raven peeked over to look at Beast boy, who just stared out into the field.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Beast boy asked. Raven returned her gaze toward the flowers.

"Yes, yes it is" Raven replied and looked back at Beast boy, who now was looking at her. The two slightly blushed but did not turn away. Raven slowly moved closer to Beast boy. But the two teens were unaware of the flying tamaranean slowly landing on the ground behind the hedge. Starfire looks over the hedge to see Beast boy and Raven _(probably) _about to kiss.

"_What do I do?!" _Starfire said while looking around to use. She then saw a log beside a tree and quickly thought up an idea, an evil idea!

Right before Raven and Beast boy were about to kiss, a horrible scream was heard and the two turned to where the scream came.

"Oh please! Someone help me! HELP!" Came a shrill voice that sounded very _familiar_? Beast boy quickly got up from his spot and started to run.

"Come on Raven! We gotta help that person!" Beast boy yelled and ran toward the direction the person screamed. Raven was grumbling to herself while getting up but as soon as she got up, a log was put over her entire body, by none other than Starfire!

"Hey! What's going on?! Who's their!" Raven said walking around dazedly. Raven became very close to the edge of the hill _(yes I know there wasn't a hill in the last chapter, but I'm forgetful, so deal with it!). _Starfire walked up casually toward Raven.

"Okay! I know someone is there! Show yourself!" Raven almost yelled and with that Starfire easily tapped the log and Raven fell over. She rolled down the hill and within a few seconds, she was out of sight. Seconds after Raven rolled down the hill, Beast boy returned and saw Starfire.

"Star! What are doing here?" Beast boy asked in a confused/ shocked manner. Starfire smiled at Beast boy.

"I came to check on you and Raven" Starfire said with innocence.

"Oh! That's nice! Speaking of Raven? Do you know where she is?" Beast boy asked while looking around.

"She said that she had to go back to the tower" Starfire replied.

"Oh" Beast boy said with sadness.

"Is everything alright?" Starfire asked with concern.

"I wanted to enjoy some more time with Raven and… I don't know… maybe watch a movie!" Beast boy said with a sad face.

Starfire felt bad making Beast boy sad but quickly got an idea.

"Friend Beast boy, would you care to do those fun filled activities with me?" Starfire asked while floating over toward Beast boy. His face quickly brightened up.

"Sure!" Beast boy said and with that, the two walked over back into where the park was and started to walk. It was 8:20 when Starfire stopped walking and clutched her stomach.

"_Oh dear! I forgot to get something to eat!" _Starfire said to herself and Beast boy came to her.

"Are you okay?!" Beast boy asked with much concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. I've just forgotten to eat, that's all!" Starfire said to Beast boy.

"How about we go back to the tower and get you something to eat?" Beast boy asked.

"Okay" Starfire simply replied and the two flew toward the tower.

**A/N : **Sorry I haven't updated in a while my loyal fans (_that is, do I have any? If I do, then yay!) _. I have two reasons why and here they are!

1) This chapter was so hard! I had like a hundred ideas for this chapter! It made my brain hurt!

2) I've recently wanted to do a sly cooper fan fiction (_my version of Sly 4)_. But, every time I get an idea, I'm always stumped by something else! It makes me mad!

Any who tell me what you think, okay?


	9. The feeling of love discovered!

**A Titan's Favorite Color is Green Part 9**

In the Tower, we see Beast boy and Starfire arriving inside and Robin is on the computer. He turns around to see Starfire starting to fix herself some food and Beast boy walks up to him.

"Hey Robin. Whatcha doing?" Beast boy asked. Robin turned back to the computer and started to type some numbers in.

"I'm just checking on some of the villains in jail. Glad to see back" Robin said. Beast boy laughed for no apparent reason what so ever.

"Yeah, where's Cyborg?" Beast boy asked.

"He left the Tower to go buy a new motor for the T-car" Robin said.

"Hey, have you seen Raven?" Beast boy asked.

"I thought she was with you?" Robin asked with interest.

"Well, Starfire said that she had to come back to the Tower!" Beast boy said and Starfire quickly came over.

"I am sure she just had to go to her room…to mediate!" Starfire said as an excuse. Beast boy stared at Starfire for a minute, which made Starfire nervous, but Beast boy quickly gained a happy smile, which relieved Starfire.

"Yeah, you're probably right! Well, I going to head to my room" Beast boy said and left the common room. Starfire fixed (or at least tried to) some butter toast, but it came out all burnt and by mistake, caused the oven to catch on fire. Luckily, Robin was able to put the fire out.

"Well, I guess we need a new oven" Robin said as the two looked at it, which was not a pretty sight. It was all burnt and suddenly one of the buttons flew out of its socket and hit Starfire in the head.

"I am very sorry Robin! I promise not to use our oven again!" Starfire said with much sadness in her voice.

"That's okay Star! I'll just go get one. Plus, I need a good walk around the town" Robin said and within a few minutes, he left the Tower. It was quite in the Tower and about two hours passed until, Raven suddenly showed up! She looked to have scratches all over her body, a black eye, and part of her cape was torn off! She saw Starfire sitting on the couch and angrily walked up to her back. Raven had a face that would easily scare the living soul out of a person.

She tapped Starfire on the shoulder and she turned around to see Raven! As soon as she saw her, Raven tackled her and proceeded to beat the living daylights out of her. Within a few minutes, Beast boy arrived to see a cloud of dust outside the two, which made it harder for him to see who it was.

"DUDE! What's going on here?" Beast boy yelled which caused the two to stop fighting. Beast boy was immediately dumbstruck at what he was seeing.

"Raven? What happened to you?" Beast boy asked with much concern.

"Starfire here got rid of me when we were in the park! She put a log over me and threw me down the hill! AND, I was then attacked by wild dogs, WILD DOGS!" Raven screamed and caused the couch to explode.

"Starfire? Is this true?" Beast boy asked while staring at her. Starfire had a worried look on her face and was very nervous.

"Y-yes!" Starfire said quietly and looked away from Beast boy.

"Okay, okay! I have one question!" Beast boy said while looking at the two.

"Yes, what is it?" Both the girls asked at the same time.

"Why have you two been wanting to be with me?" Beast boy demanded. The two girls had a worried look on their faces, but quickly got over it.

"It's because…we both love you!" Raven said while looking at Beast boy. He was in total shock, sure he suspected of Raven liking him but STARFIRE! Beast boy looked at Starfire, who nodded.

"I can't believe this! I thought you were in love with Robin?" Beast boy asked Starfire. She shrugged.

"So, now that you know! Who do YOU like better? Me or Starfire" Raven asked and glared at Starfire.

"Uuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmm…………" Beast boy said as he started to think, but Starfire cut off his thoughts.

"It's pretty simple that he likes ME the best!" Starfire said and shot a smirk at Raven.

"WHAT!" Raven yelled and caused a window to crack. Raven tackled Starfire again and the two started to fight each other. Beast boy just stared at the two.

"_Great! What do I do? If I don't choose quickly, Raven and Starfire are going to destroy the Tower with all their fighting! Ugh, why me? I'll just have to choose the one I love more and worry about the consequences later! But who?!"_ Beast boy thought to himself while looking at the two fighting each other.

**A/N : **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been kinda busy for the past few days and what not. Anyway, I making a poll to see which pairing shall be the winner of this story! Just go to my page and vote OF DOOM! It will stay open until next Sunday, the 16.

Tell me what you think, okay?


	10. The Final Chapter OF DOOM!

**A Titan's Favorite Color is Green Part 10**

The two girl titans were still fighting and the whole common room looked like a tornado had come in and destroyed it! After much though, Beast boy finally came up with the answer.

OKAY! I have decided!" Beast boy yelled and immediately, Starfire and Raven stopped and stared at Beast boy with hopeful eyes.

"I…choo--" Beast boy is cut off by the sound of the phone ringing.

"I'll be right back" Beast boy said and ran to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Beast boy asked.

"Beast boy, my I speak to Robin? It seems you all forgot to call me!" Damian asked.

"I'm afraid he's not here right now. Plus, I got bigger problems!" Beast boy whined.

"That's what I want to talk about. I must know, who did Raven and Starfire see when they woke up?" Damian asked with interest.

"That would be me dude!" Beast boy said. Damian stayed quite for a minute.

"I believe they are already fighting over you, I presume?" Damian asked.

"How'd you know that?" Beast boy asked with interest.

"Um, hello? I created the love potion! Now, I need you to come get the antidote…and FAST!" Damian said, while worried.

"You mean they're under a love potion…and you can fix it!" Beast boy almost yelled with happiness.

"Yes but…you must give them the antidote before 12:00 p.m. or else the potion will stay in their bloodstream forever!" Damian said.

"How does a love potion affect your bloodstream?" Beast boy asked.

"I don't know the author's to lazy to think of a reason!" Damian said. (_Fourth wall break!)_

"Wha?" Beast boy asked, very confused!

"Never mind! It's already 11:45, so run and GET HERE!" Damian yelled. Beast boy hung up and told the two girls he'd be right back and flew out of the tower.

Beast boy reached Damian's lab in 5 minutes and took the antidote.

"Be sure to give it to them both!" Damian said and Beast boy nodded. He changed into a bird and flew back into the tower. Beast boy saw Raven and Starfire STILL fighting, but they came to a halt when they noticed Beast boy.

"What is that?" Starfire asked while staring at it. Beast boy had to think quick…and quickly came up with an idea.

"It's…um…a new…type of drink!" Beast boy said and got out two cups and poured one in. He handed the filled cup to Starfire and she drank it. After she took a sip, Starfire quickly fell to the ground, but luckily landed on the half-destroyed couch.

"Could I try it?" Raven asked, not really caring Starfire had just blacked out. Beast boy looked at Raven, then the potion, Raven, potion, Raven, potion, 11:58, Raven, potion, Raven, potion, 11:59.

"Naw, you don't really need it Raven. Tea suits you much better. Plus, it doesn't taste so good!" Beast boy said while pouring it down the sink. It turned 12:00. Raven stared at Beast boy and he did the same.

"So, didn't choose who you liked the best?" Raven asked shyly. Beast boy slowly walked up to Raven and stared into her eyes.

"That would be you, Raven" Beast boy said with much charm and happiness in his voice. He quickly embraced Raven with a kiss, but he didn't let go. After a few minutes Beast boy finally let go.

"I love you Beast boy" Raven said with softness in her voice.

"I love you too" Beast boy said. After a few minutes, Starfire slowly woke up and rubbed her forehead. She got up to see the whole common room all messy!

"What in the Earthly ways is going on here!?" Starfire almost yelled, but calmed down after a second. Beast boy and Raven walked up to her and lied that a villain had came to destroy them, but the two of them were able to get rid of him.

Within 30 minutes, Robin and Cyborg came back with an oven, but was completely shocked…no…horrified at what had happened! Again, Beast boy and Raven lied about the villain that attacked them and knocked out Starfire.

**Hours Later After Cleaning The Common Room**

Beast boy and Raven were on the roof, sitting side by side and they were staring out toward Jump City. Raven turned her head to Beast boy.

"When do you think we should tell them?" Raven asked.

"When the time is right" Beast boy said and the two shared another kiss.

"Fine by me" Raven said and the two stared back at Jump City.

THE END…or is it? Probably is! I don't know! Quit ASKING ME!

A/N: Sorry it took so long! We've all started school back, or for you adults, work. I shall now be completing my Invader Zim fan factions.

Also, tell me if I should

A) Make a Danny phantom/Invader Zim crossover and which pairing? Zim x Jazz, Zim x Ember, or Zim x Desiree.

B) Make a different ending to this story? Beast boy x Starfire

Tell what you think in the comments


End file.
